The Half-Blood and the Muggle-born
by ThehardcoreHarmony
Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and Hermione discover that something deep runs between them. With a friendly and competent Headmaster, and a more determined Voldemort, how will our duo and their allies survive the Year?


**The Half-Blood and the Muggle-born**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or creatures all of these characters or creatures belong to J.K Rowling.

**Warnings:**

This is a Mature Rated fiction. There will some graphic depictions of violence. However, there will not be raped or sexually assaulted main characters. There is no manufactured depressing angst or drama.

**1\. Yule Ball**

When Harry came out of the Transfiguration classroom, he found his best friend waiting for him with a curious expression on her face. Harry knew that she wanted to know why McGonagall asked him to stay behind when she dismissed her class, and this was after she announced the upcoming Yule Ball. As a Triwizard Champion, he was supposed to open the Ball with his date. He was not thrilled with this idea to be honest; he had never attended a Ball before and he couldn't dance.

If he wasn't in the tournament, he would have probably dismissed the very idea of going to that damned Ball. Then, he remembered every girl's face when McGonagall announced the Yule Ball; he remembered Hermione's bright smile and something else when their gaze met. It wasn't hard to figure out that Hermione wanted to go to the Ball, and he had an epiphany… He had never properly thanked her for being the loyal friend and one the few people who believed him when the whole school and the press thought that he was an attention seeking cheat. She had also helped him to train and survive the first task.

Now, Harry knew what to do to properly express his gratitude. He would do it for her, he would be a fool if he let the opportunity pass before another boy asked her to be his date. Truth be told, he'd been checking her out since his name came out of Goblet of Fire. The bushy haired girl he met four years ago was turning into a pretty girl. They had spent a lot of time together; studying, training and walking out near the Black Lake. However, he'd never acted and now he had the chance, he would be a complete idiot to miss it. '_Man up, you fool and ask her'_, he thought. Gathering his courage, he smiled at her, and she smiled brightly in return.

"What did she want? You're not in trouble, are you?" she asked.

He cut her off before she could ask any more questions.

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm not in trouble. Actually… you see, she told me that as a champion, I've got to open the Ball with my date," he explained to her. He saw her getting nervous and her marvellous smiled vanished. Quite frankly, he didn't understand why.

"Oh… I see. I'm sure that there are many girls who would like to be your date, Harry. You'd better ask someone before all the pretty girls are taken. I..." she stopped talking and gaped when Harry knelt down on one knee and grinned.

He pulled out a replica of a blue ring box of a pocket of his school robe. Hermione's eyes widened and was lost for words. _'What is he playing at? I thought he was going to ask me to be his date… oh dear Lord, this looks like a marriage proposal!'_, she thought. She started getting worried and her insecurity kicked off because she believed that Harry was making fun of her.

Harry noticed her mood change and had to hasten the process to put her out her misery. He opened the box to reveal a small piece of parchment. He gave it to Hermione, who took it with a shaking hand and read it: _Would you go to the Ball with me Hermione Jane Granger?_

Her eyes watered and her mouth quirked up into a smile. She knelt down on her knees, hugged him like she had never done before and screamed like an excited little girl.

"Yes, Harry! I would love to go to the Ball with you." she said excitedly. Then, she was unable to stop herself. Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek before pulling back. Still in shock, she playfully swatted his arm and Harry grinned back at her.

"Harry, you prat! I thought you were going to ask me to marry you!" She scolded him and they both burst out laughing.

He got up on his feet, took her arm and helped her up. They headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

They decided to keep their date a secret from everyone; if somebody asked them, they would simply tell them that they already had a date and if they persisted in knowing who their mysterious date was, they would say it wasn't their business to know.

Since Harry had asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him, they had both become more confident. They had both stopped caring whether the castle gossips said or if anyone spread insane rumours about them. She was pleased by the new confident Harry, who had been growing since the beginning of the tournament. He took pride in his achievements, took his studies more seriously, and he had even accepted her tutoring in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Consequently, he stopped attending Divination; he wasn't required to attend any class as a Champion anyway. Meanwhile, Hermione gave up her obsession to free the House Elves thanks to Dobby and Winky's lectures.

While Harry was no longer being called a cheat, liar, or other names after the first task, he hadn't forgiven his schoolmates. He could forgive them, but they would have to earn it. Ron and their other friends included, which served them right.

As a result of their self-imposed isolation, Harry and Hermione grew closer. There were more hugs, cuddles and kisses on the cheek. They were slowly changing the bond of their simple friendship into something more. Nevertheless, both didn't want to precipitate things between them; they had all the time in the world.

—==(oIo)==—

Hermione was sure that Harry was up to something, which she was certain she wouldn't find out before the Yule Ball. She found him often wandering on the 7th floor, she tried to follow him one evening but saw him vanishing on the Marauder Map. Though, he reassured that everything was fine, and she didn't want to spoil the surprise. Dobby and – to her surprise – Crookshanks joined in on his disappearing act. She often made jokes about him trying to corrupt her familiar by getting him into mischief. In his defence, Harry reminded her that Hedwig had turned into her personal postwoman.

One week before the Ball, Hermione was surprised to find a letter from her mother, Jane Granger, telling her that she saw her father, David Granger, coming out of their garage with a black haired boy with round glasses who fit the description of Harry, a strange creature that looked like Yoda, a huge ginger cat, and an odd bird with red and gold feathers. David denied everything when Jane questioned her husband. He'd told her that her that her imagination was playing with her. However, both Granger women knew that David and Harry were plotting something. They let it go for now.

Harry was indeed up to something. He wanted to give Hermione the day of her life. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to do, he badly wanted to please her. He needed advice but who to ask? Ron, his former "best mate"? Surely not. He hadn't forgiven him for betraying him and he didn't want to. He didn't want to ask advice from the other Gryffindor boys either. Also, he didn't want to reveal the identity of his mysterious date. He looked down at his feet and smiled at Crookshanks who had been following him.

"You wouldn't know have a fancy idea, would you?." Crookshanks rolled his eyes as if saying '_you put yourself in this mess'_.

Sirius! He could ask Sirius. A quick thought made him realise that he was bad idea. Knowing Sirius, he would suggest things not appropriate for teenagers. His recommendation wouldn't be _how to give Hermione a memorable night_ but rather _How to get into Hermione's knickers_, not that he wouldn't mind but it was too soon. Moreover, Sirius was already busy getting medical help with Remus in Switzerland. Then, he thought about somebody he would have to meet one day or another, especially when his bond with his best friend went beyond friendship: Hermione's father.

He didn't know Hermione's father and he would need to contact him. He couldn't write him a letter because Hermione had claimed Hedwig, and the snowy owl seemed to have switched loyalty. She'd been carrying her letters. If only they could simply text, but Smartphones and any electric devices didn't work in Hogwarts. He could phone her father but he didn't have his mobile number in the first place. He could still call at the Grangers' dental practice, but he would still need to search the phone number of their dental practice on the Internet. Alas, the 4G didn't work in the castle. If only there was at least a place where muggle devices could work… if only…

'_If only I had a bloody phoenix like Fawkes or I could pop up like a House Elf, I'd meet the man face to face… hold on a minute… house Elf, that's it… maybe Dobby could help me if he was here'_, he thought. As soon as Fawkes and Dobby's name passed in his mind, he jumped in surprise when the Elf pupped in and the magical bird appeared in a ball of fire. Harry looked at them before clapping his hands with a mischievous smile.

"Well… gentlemen, I need your help."

—==(oIo)==—

While weeks were flying like a raging Hawk, Albus Dumbledore was lost in thought and he looked devastated. He'd just realised something important, and the news was not good for the magical world or young Harry.

More things were going through his mind, he had failed young Harry: he gave him to a family who neglected him, the Dursleys had never physically abused him but child neglect was still wrong. He'd had his suspicions from the first day young Harry set foot on Hogwarts soil; he looked underfed, he was a bit short for a boy of his age, and his muggle clothes were too large for him. Fortunately, the boy no longer looked underfed and had outgrown most of his classmates. He suspected Madame Pomfrey gave him potions – to the boy's ignorance – during one of his few visits in the Hospital Wings.

He was ashamed of himself. He should have listened to his Deputy Headmistress and raised the boy himself. He knew that the boy was never going back to the Dursleys. He paid a visit to Privet Drive this morning to check the Blood Wards because of Tom, the boy would need a protected location, but he would find a new solution. He wasn't welcomed by the Dursleys and knew more about their treatment of the boy.

Young Harry would need a new place to stay in the summer holidays. He thought about the Weasleys, but the boy seemed to have ended their friendship, him and Miss Granger. He didn't blame him, after the young Weasley betrayed him and Miss Granger by extension. He could ask the Grangers if they would accept him, he didn't doubt that Miss Granger would be pleased by this idea. Thus, he would have to hide the Granger's residence under the Fidelus Charm. He would need their approval first. The boy could stay at Hogwarts if the Granger option wasn't possible.

He had failed giving young Harry a childhood and he'd been failing him again by not helping him to reach his full potential. He knew that the boy was special like Tom, and now Tom was preparing his return. He was sure that Tom was involved in Harry's participation in the Triwizard Tournament, he needed to find out how the boy's name was put in the Goblet of Fire and who had done it. A Death Eater, certainly, but who?

He was holding Tom's diary that young Harry destroyed two years ago. He now knew what it was and finally confirmed what young Harry's scar was. He also knew what he found out meant for the boy's life, he wished they were other ways to save the boy. His decision was made; he would do what he should had done a long time ago, he would train the boy. He would start his training after Christmas holidays. Young Harry deserved a bit of happiness before learning the sad truth about his scar and his connection to Tom.

"What has been bothering you Headmaster?" Asked the Sorting Hat.

"I have sad news old friend," replied Dumbledore. He showed Tom's diary to The Sorting Hat.

"What's with it?" then Dumbledore sighted sadly.

"Horcruxes."

—==(oIo)==—

Just a few days before the Ball, unexpected events happened in Hogwarts.

On one hand, there were boys desperately looking for a date. Hermione admired Harry's courage to ask her the day the Ball was announced. She wouldn't have wanted him to ask a girl as a last resort. If she was honest with herself, she was glad that Harry asked her to be his date. She knew that she'd become attracted to him and couldn't help the jealousy she felt when she had a mere thought of seeing him with a different girl in his arms. She had him for herself and no girl had dared to ask him if he had a date. Only a blind fool wouldn't know who Harry and Hermione's unnamed dates were.

On the other hand, Rita Skeeter had written a piece of gossip that had almost created a conflict between the three magical schools: **Love triangle: French Champion used her Veela allure to seduce Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum!** It turned out that Cedric and Fleur became an item after the Hogwarts Champion asked the young French woman out. According to Skeeter, Fleur Delacour was suspiciously caught spending time with Krum in the library. Fleur and Cedric obviously protested. According to Fleur's version, she had never spoken to Krum in the library, she only walked past him once. However, things got worse when Krum – in front of an audience – asked Fleur to go to the Yule Ball with him and told her that a pretty girl like her should be with a real man. He couldn't stand the humiliation felt by the French Veela when she turned him down and called him a disgusting pig, that was before she slapped him.

The Bulgarians stood by their Champion and accused the French Champion of bewitching Krum. Fortunately for Fleur and Beauxbatons, most of Hogwarts – minus Slytherin – took her side since she was Cedric's girlfriend. Dumbledore got the approval of the Triwizard Tournament's representatives to ban Krum of attending the Ball, because he wanted to prevent an international conflict.

—==(oIo)==—

It was the day of the Yule when Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She'd been looking to this day for weeks, since Harry had asked her to be his date. She was happy.

When she got up, she found two packets at the bottom of her bed. She opened the first one and there was a card inside and a small box. She guessed that it was from Harry when she opened the card and read it:

_To my dearest Mugglebabe,_

_I didn't know what to get you. I first thought about books, but I thought something else was more appropriate for this day. You are still going to get books, but not today._

_I got you this and I hope that you will like. It belonged to my mum. Remus found it; I didn't ask him where yet._

_Please wear it proudly. I am sure that my mum would had liked you to wear it._

_Merry Christmas Hermione._

_Sincerely yours._

_Harry._

Hermione giggled at the pet name Harry had given her. She didn't mind it at all, as long as it wasn't Mione or Mia. She hated those two words. In his defence, she'd been calling him "My Champion." Then, she gasped when she read the rest of letter. She dropped the letter and picked the box up. Her hands were shaking when she reached to open it. What she found brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Harry. You shouldn't have," she muttered.

Inside the box was a golden chain. She took it out of the box and put it in her pink sweater pocket. She would let Harry put it on her.

She turned her attention to the other packet, it was from her parents. They had gotten her perfume from Paco Rabanne; Olympéa. There was also a Polaroid camera. She figured that her parents would want pictures of her in her dress and with Harry. It was good gift since she couldn't take pictures with her iPhone.

She almost missed a pair of mismatched socks and a brown scarf. She was surprised that Dobby and Winky made these for her. She smiled and put the mismatched socks and scarf.

It was early in the morning and her roommates were still sleeping. Not wanting to wake them up, she quietly made her way out of the girls' dormitories. She hoped that Harry was already awake, if he wasn't, she would wake him up. She thought about the blatant double standards; girls could go to the boys' dormitories, but the reverse wasn't possible.

She found Harry waiting for her in the middle of the Gryffindor's common room. He was wearing dark grey Bermuda shorts, a white shirt and black shoes. '_Did he buy new clothes that actually fit him?_' she mentally asked herself. She could see the shape of his athletic torso with this new shirt that enhanced his abs.

Harry grinned when he spotted her and approached. He kissed her knuckles and greeted her.

"Good morning Mugglebabe. Did you sleep well?" She giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning my Champion. I had a pleasant night, and I guess you did too." He simply nodded.

"Thank you for the chain Harry. But are you sure that it was appropriate? I mean it belonged to your mum…" Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"Didn't you want to wear it?" he nervously asked her.

"I have it here. I thought you should help me put it on."

She handed him the chain, he took it, went behind and put it on her. He then grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Gryffindor's common room towards the Great Hall. When they arrived, they found a few students, McGonagall and Dumbledore already devouring their plate.

The students gave them odd looks, but they didn't pay much attention to them. Harry nodded to Dumbledore when their gaze met. McGonagall simply raised her eyebrows, but Harry and Hermione recognised her way of saying good morning without speaking.

The two young Gryffindors helped themselves at the Gryffindor's table and had a peaceful breakfast. They ate in silence until Harry broke it.

"So, Hermione would you like to simply relax in the common room or go to the library to help with the egg? I still don't know what will be waiting for me in the second task."

"Oh Harry… we need to figure out this egg works, but we still have time. So, I think that we should work on it another day. For once, I just want to relax. Besides, I still have to give you your gift. Relaxing in the common is fine for me."

"I agree with you," said Harry.

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. They left the Great Hall and went back to the Gryffindor's common room. When they arrived there, their classmates were slowly getting ready to have breakfast. They still weren't speaking to them, only when it was necessary.

Hermione gestured Harry to a love seat in front of the chimney, it had become their favourite place in the common room. Harry sat down but Hermione stood still.

"Wait here, Harry. I'm going to get your present," she told him. Harry watched her head back to the girls' dormitories. He couldn't help but stare at her slim body. His best friend had definitely a model's physique.

He didn't wait long, and Hermione came back with a small packet, she sat down and gave it to him. Harry took it and grinned.

"Thanks Hermione. So, let's see what this is. This doesn't look like a lightsaber," he joked, and Hermione giggled.

Harry opened it and he found a Raymond Weil watch. He put it on. He'd never thought about getting himself a watch since he could get the time by using the _Tempus_ spell or looking at his mobile phone, but he didn't mind. He liked it.

'_I guess it should fit with the outfit I'll be wearing this evening'_, he thought.

"This must have cost you a lot. Thank you very much Hermione. Besides, a watch always looks fine on a bloke," he said sincerely.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist, holding her close to him. They stayed like that for a while; talking about their life before Hogwarts, the muggle and magical world in general. They left to have lunch and walked out near the Black Lake until it was time for her to leave to get ready for the Ball. Harry had to get ready too, he had three hours to do so.

When Hermione left him, Harry went in an abandoned classroom, where there was nobody to see him, and called for Fawkes.

—==(oIo)==—

Harry stood up in front of the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitories. They agreed to meet there. Fawkes flamed him back to Hogwarts less than five minutes ago. There was nobody else in the common room. Everyone must have had already left to the Great Hall. As a champion, he was expected to be there soon, he had to open the Ball after all.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He knew he was up to a surprise, so was Hermione. He was a bit nervous and kept looking at his watch or check if his tie was tied correctly. The sound of footsteps made him look up. What he saw took his breath away and made him gulp in wonder. He'd never seen something more beautiful than the girl who was making her away towards him.

Hermione was breath-taking! In front of him stood a goddess and he meant it when he thought about that word. She was the epitome of female beauty. Gone was the bushy haired girl; her brown hair was tied in a side braided bun. She was wearing a light pink dress, which looked like an ancient Greek formal dress and she was wearing a mix of pink and transparent high heels and small squared earrings made of diamond. The whole attire and light make-up enhanced her femininity.

She couldn't help but feel flattered by what she was doing to him and she almost giggled. Her cheeks turned pink and she caught something in his eyes; a primal desire. She accomplished her goal, she'd got his full attention.

At the same time, she was also gobsmacked by the handsome young man standing in front of her. She knew that he was handsome, but he had just reached a new level. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, he wasn't wearing his glasses and she secretly hoped that he'd never wear them again. 'he got contacts', she thought. His long messy hair that used to reach his shoulder was ancient history; it was now cut in a classic crew.

The other surprise was his attire. Like herself, he chose a muggle outfit. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit, light blue shirt, grey tie, brown shoes and a brown belt. There was also a grey pocket square. Finally, the watch she gifted him went well with the whole attire.

They stood there just looking at each other. Then, Harry extended his hand for her to take. He kissed her knuckles while still looking at her.

"Mugglebabe, I mean Hermione…you look like Athena. They should have cast you to play Wonder Woman. You're beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" he was nervously rambling, which made Hermione blush and giggle.

"You look like a God yourself, my handsome Champion," she replied and slightly bowed.

This time, she didn't need to get on her tip toes to kiss him on his cheek, thanks to her high heels. It was the first time that she truly realised that he had grown. She guessed that he must have been 175 centimetres tall now, she was 165 without her high heels. 'And he would probably gain 10 more centimetres by the time he hit 18', she thought. Yet, Hermione had to know how and where Harry turned into this handsome specimen.

"Where did you get a haircut? What about the contacts and how did you get a suit?" Harry understood why she was asking these questions.

"Let's just say that I sneaked out. I met your dad and asked him for some advice. We got the suit in a shop called Matalan in London. There was a woman working there who told me to get rid of the ugly glasses. To be honest, I've always wanted to wear contacts, my glasses were sometimes a liability... Professor Dumbledore charmed them so I won't need to take them off. I went back to London earlier to get my hair cut." he said while smiling.

She got her and mum's suspicion confirmed. Harry went to see his dad and now she knew why.

"I knew it! We knew it! I mean my mum and I. She told me in a letter that she saw a boy fitting your description with a ginger cat, that must have been Crookshanks, a creature who looks like Yoda. It was Dobby wasn't it? What was the bird? Fawkes! You used the Headmaster's phoenix to leave the castle. Hold on a minute… what did you mean he charmed your contacts?" he laughed at her rambling.

"Relax Mugglebabe. Yes, I went to see your dad because I needed advice. First, I thought about Remus and Sirius. But the latter would have suggested something along getting into your knickers," Hermione gaped and slapped him on the shoulder. Her cheeks went pink.

"Harry! How could you?" then they both laughed.

"I don't know how, but Dumbledore knew that I used Fawkes. He simply said that I'm free to use Fawkes as a mean of transportation, but I shouldn't abuse it to sneak out as I see fit. I don't know why, I think that he knew what I was doing. Like he could read my mind..." explained Harry.

"How could you use Fawkes? Isn't he professor Dumbledore's familiar?"

"I don't know. I just thought about him and he came to me. Though, Dumbledore just told me to take care of him. Anyway, enough of this. Well, we shall get going. You're beautiful Hermione and I'm sure that many boys will be looking at you differently tonight. Just know this: you belong to me Granger," he firmly stated.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his new possessive and dominant attitude. God, she liked it.

"I am thinking the same about girls. You're mine tonight Potter!" she replied. She felt her knees going weak when he mischievously grinned at her. 'Gosh you're so handsome my Champion'.

"By the way Harry, I like your new look," she looked down shyly before adding, "I hope you'll keep it in the future."

"Thanks Hermione. I like yours too." she smiled at him.

"Thank you, my Champion," she pecked him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arm around her, kissed her on the head and lead her out of the common room. They didn't know it yet, but they were going to shock the whole castle.

—==(oIo)==—

Professor McGonagall greeted them in front of the Great Hall with a smile. The two other champions were there. Krum had been banned by Dumbledore to attend the Ball tonight. She invited them to join Fleur and Cedric. Fleur and Cedric's jaws groped when they saw them.

"Miss Granger you look lovely tonight. Mister Potter you're almost late," said the Transfiguration teacher. "As all of you already know, the Bulgarian champion will not be joining us tonight due to some reasons..." she paused when she saw Fleur's wincing when Krum was mentioned and Cedric's eyes were full of anger. She smiled sympathetically at the young French champion.

"Gentlemen, I expect the best of your behaviour tonight. Make your dates and Hogwarts proud! Please follow me."

Both couples nodded to each other. Cedric and Fleur were the first to enter the Great Hall. They were met with loud applause; the exception was the Bulgarian delegation and the Slytherin House. When Harry and Hermione followed suit, an absolute silence fell on the Great Hall. They were greeted by a surprised crowd and their emotions were mixed; astonishment, curiosity, envy, jealousy, hatred…

The young duo didn't pay attention to the crowd. They somehow knew that they were going cause this scene. They proudly made their way to the centre of the Great Hall behind the older couple. Suddenly, the silence died and whispering voices started rising.

"By Merlin! Is that Granger?" one male voice asked.

"That can't be Potter. He's gorgeous," a female voice said.

"That's Saint Potter and his mudblood," another voice said, certainly from Slytherin or Durmstrang.

When they looked at the head table, most of the people present smiled at them. Durmstrang's Headmaster and Snape were giving them heinous gazes. Harry dangerously glared at Snape. He felt a strange feeling in his mind, it felt foreign and invasive. His scar briefly burned, and Snape seemed to feel pain in his right forearm and the invasive feeling was immediately gone. He ignored it for now.

Albus Dumbledore stood up in front of the head table and waved his wand. All the chairs and tables vanished. Then, he pointed it to his throat.

"Dear Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegation. Dear ministry representatives and dear teachers, I welcome you all to this Yule Ball and I won't be long. Tonight, we are celebrating friendship, camaraderie and more. Before we lose ourselves to a great feast, we shall witness our champions and their dates open the Yule Ball. Please give them your most warming applause," as soon as he stopped talking, the Great Hall burst into applause, most of them because they were forced to applaud a special "couple."

He waited for the applause to simmer down before going on.

"I gratefully welcome the Weird Sisters who will be entertaining us with music!"

All the attention was focused on the two couples. The Weird Sisters started playing something that sounded like a waltz. Harry turning his attention to Hermione and she smiled at him. He extended his hand for her to take and she took it.

"Shall we Mugglebabe," he calmly asked.

"We shall my Champion," she said.

He took her right hand in his and put his other hand around her waist while she put her left hand on his shoulder. They locked gazes and started moving with the music. The world around them disappeared and they got lost into each other's eyes. They were completely oblivious to their environment.

Their private dance lessons were quickly paying off. They moved in harmony; their steps were synchronised. She was swirling with grace; she felt like a princess; this was the best night of her life. He was making her feel special, appreciated, worshipped and wanted. On her part, she made him feel accomplished.

Fleur and Cedric were doing well too. She seemed more experienced than Hermione, and like Hermione she was wearing a muggle dress, hers was blue.

The two couples stopped dancing when the crowd politely applauded. They bowed, Harry and Hermione more to each other. She entwined their arms and he leaded them towards the head table behind the older couple. He murmured in her ear so nobody else could hear him:

"Well done Hermione, you were amazing. No, that's not true. You are amazing!"

"You are amazing too, Harry. I'm hungry, let's go eat something."

Dumbledore weaved his wand and all the chairs and tables reappeared. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione. She smiled at him and thanked him before sitting down. Then, Harry sat down next to her. They were in a small circular table where Fleur and Hermione joined them.

"After this wonderful performance by Mister Potter, Miss Granger, Mademoiselle Delacour and Mister Diggory, I wish you all to enjoy your meal." said Dumbledore. He clapped his hands; dishes and menus appeared on each table.

Harry helped himself with an Entrecôte parisienne and chips while Hermione ordered some sort of salad.

"Bon appétit, Arry, Ermione," said Fleur. Harry couldn't speak French but he knew one of those few words.

"Thank you, Fleur!" they said in unison, which made the four of them laugh.

They ate in silence until Hermione surprised them all when she started speaking with Fleur in fluent French. Cedric and Harry had no clue about what the ladies were talking about, so they engaged in a conversation about Quidditch and the Triwizard Tournament until Cedric asked Harry if he had found the clue from his egg yet. He told him to open it underwater and gave him the location and the password to the prefects' bathroom. Cedric told him that he owed him because he had told the Hufflepuff about the Dragons.

The feast ended when Dumbledore waved his wand, cleared the Great Hall and turned it into a dance floor. The ladies dragged the boys out of their chairs. More people joined the dance floor, then students and teachers were dancing, those who had a dance partner at least.

After what felt like an hour, Cedric and Harry escorted their dates to a resting area. Then, they went to get drinks. When they came back, Hermione seemed to be having a serious conversation with Fleur. Harry gave a drink to her and sat down next to her while Fleur sat on Cedric's lap.

"Are you alright Hermione? You look disturbed?" asked Harry. He was worried.

"I'm alright Harry. It is just that Fleur told me what the clue for the Second Task is. You will have one hour to retrieve something you'll sorely miss the in the Black Lake. Fleur told me that she believes that it's not something but someone and her theory does make sense." she told him.

Harry frowned. He knew who he would have to save. He wasn't pleased with it at all.

"Do you mean that they're going to use you as a hostage, and I have one hour to save you? Because you are who I will solely miss. They can't be serious!" he almost screamed. He was angry.

Harry was no longer naïve but he was still a fourteen-year-old boy oblivious to what he just said. When he turned to look at Hermione, she had tears in her eyes. Harry thought that she was scared to be his hostage because he was definitely scared that her life would be put in danger.

"What's wrong Hermione? Please don't cry..." he whispered to her.

"Did you really mean it Harry? Am I who you will sorely miss?" she asked him in a pleading voice.

Fleur and Cedric looked at each other and exchanged a nod. These two had untold matters to solve and they needed a bit of privacy. Fleur pulled out her wand and cast a privacy charm on the younger couple. Then, she got up and took Cedric hand to give the younger couple space.

"Of course, Hermione you're who I will sorely miss. You're the most important person in my life! My best friend and… I..." he was cut off when he felt Hermione's lips on his. He didn't react first, then started returning the kiss, their first kiss for both of them. After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss and Hermione had the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. And he smiled back.

"You're the most important person in my life too, Harry."

Not bothering to see if they had an audience and because the whole school would find out sooner or later, Hermione moved to sit on Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms went around her waist. They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. The kiss was more passionate than their first one. When she felt his tongue caressing her lips, she opened her mouth and their tongues met. They tasted each other for the first time. They snogged until they had to break for air.

They pulled back but remained close. Harry grinned at her and asked the million-pound question.

"So, are you mine now Mugglebabe?" he asked.

"I've always been yours my Champion," she beamed at him. And they started their second round of snogging.

—==(oIo)==—

Dumbledore had been watching the events of the night from a fair distance. He was surprised like everyone when young Harry and miss Granger entered the Great Hall: by Harry's new look and muggle attire and Miss Granger's beauty. Those two seemed happy together, they didn't care about the looks they were getting from their peers. He was happy for the boy and his date. He wasn't blind about the mutual infatuation the two had for each other.

He watched them dancing then going to a corner along with Mister Diggory and Mademoiselle Delacour. When Harry and Mister Diggory left their dates to get some refreshments, he spotted Miss Granger's expression getting serious when she talked with the young French champion. Then, Miss Granger had tears in her eyes when Harry said something to her. He didn't know what he said to her that got her upset, he elbowed Minerva. She told him to let them be when they saw Mademoiselle Delacour casting a Privacy Charm on their pupils.

His fears were gone when he then spotted them happier than before. Miss Granger was sitting on Harry's lap. He figured out that what matter they might have had between them was solved.

Alas, other matters crossed his mind: Tom, Horcruxes and the prophecy. He was sure that Tom had made more than one of those abominations to cheat death. He didn't how many of them he had made, one was destroyed, others were unknown to him and hidden in unknown locations, and the last one was right there, enjoying a lovely night with whom he was sure would be his girlfriend, and hopefully more in the future if he was lucky enough to survive.

There was the problem. The boy had just found a purpose to live for. Alas, he was a Horcrux: as a vessel of one of Tom's soul fragments, he had to be destroyed beyond magical repair to destroy the soul fragment. Then, there was that bloody prophecy that linked Tom and Harry's destiny. For the first time in his life, Dumbledore made a decision that went against the odd of magic.

'_That prophecy be damned; I'll deal with Tom myself. Young Harry is in no way ready to deal with Tom. How was he supposed to be the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, if he had to theoretically die in the first place? I will still train him, but he shouldn't be fighting a Dark Lord. He should be doing what most teenage boys of his age do; looking for the perfect Valentine's card to send to their girlfriend!'_, he thought.

He was certain about another matter: the boy would never see his relatives again. He would make sure that they got punished through the muggle authorities for child neglect. If he ever thought about sending the boy to his relatives again, he was sure that Miss Granger or her mother would slap him like Minerva did when he admitted his mistakes to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Harry and Miss Granger leaving the Great Hall with Mister Diggory and Mademoiselle Delacour.

—==(oIo)==—

The two couples had just left the Great Hall, Harry and Cedric were walking in front of Hermione and Fleur. The girls were still chatting in French. The younger couple had thanked Fleur for the Privacy Charm.

They were on their way to the 7th floor where Harry had a surprise for them. It was supposed to be only for Hermione first, but he invited their new friends to come along since they had somehow helped him and his new girlfriend to become an item.

When they reached the 7th floor, the party watched Harry pacing in front of a wall, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. They gaped when they saw a wooden door appear in the wall. Harry opened it and went inside. They found a room decorated like the Great Hall. There were two separated love seats. Hermione noticed a computer next to huge speakers. She and Fleur had to explain to Cedric what those muggle devices were.

"Harry! What is this room and why is there a computer and speakers here?" his new girlfriend asked. She was very curious and so was Fleur.

"Hermione, we're in the Room of Requirement! Dobby and Dumbledore showed this room to me and Dumbledore told me that it's the only place where muggle electronic devices work!" he replied.

"Why?" he could feel her anger and knew what she was actually asking.

"I know I should have showed this to you before, but this was part of my surprise. Here watch," he said gesturing to the computer while pulling out his Samsung.

Before he could move to the computer, Hermione stopped him.

"That's it Harry. I forgot my Polaroid camera, so we are going to take pictures with your phone! Now, Potter!" she ordered, and Harry obeyed.

As soon as he held his mobile phone for her to take, she snatched it and gave it to Fleur.

"Would you please do the honour Fleur?" she asked Fleur in French.

"Of course, Hermione!" she replied and took Harry's phone. It was already on the home screen, so she didn't need to enter the password.

Hermione stood next to her boyfriend. She put an arm around his waist while he held her by the shoulder. They smiled at Fleur who took a couple of pictures. Hermione would make sure to get them and to send them to her parents.

Fleur then handed Harry his phone back. He went to the computer, launched Spotify and played a song: it was Bailando by Enrique Iglesias. Both girls smirked when they recognised the song, Cedric was lost but still found it catchy.

Harry went to Hermione and grabbed her hand to get her close to him. He surprised her when he reproduced the choreography of the video clip of Bailando. She had to record this, it was priceless.

"Give me your phone, Harry." he did as requested and kept dancing. He knew that he was probably embarrassing himself but he didn't mind, as long as Hermione was happy. She filmed his almost perfect performance.

Fleur was clapping excitedly, and Cedric was laughing.

"I didn't know you were such a good danseur, Arry," she said.

"I agree with her, Harry," added Cedric.

Hermione stopped filming and went to Fleur, "Could you please film us. I want to dance with him. Harry, could you replay the song and come here?." _'I want to see if he also learnt tango dance steps. I only taught him waltz dancing'_, she taught.

Harry replayed the song and came back to hold Hermione from behind. He guessed that she wanted to dance with him. He held her by the waist, and she had her hands above his. He started making circular moves with his hands on her belly when the lyrics kicked off. He then swirled her so they were facing each other. She spoke to him when their bodies were close.

"So, this is what you've doing in here this whole time? Having extra dance lessons watching videos on YouTube?" she asked him.

He swirled her again while carrying her bridal style. She had her arms around his neck. _'Merlin! He's a good dancer, he's not perfect but he's still good for a beginner'_, she thought.

"Indeed, Hermione. I hope you're enjoying the surprise," he grinned at her.

"I like it very much Harry. Thank you," she quickly pecked him on his lips.

"I used to practice with my cousin, I learnt a lot with her. You're the first boy I've ever danced with. And I'm glad you're the first." she said honestly.

"Well, you're the first person and girl I've dance with. Thank you for doing this with me," he replied.

Cedric and Fleur applauded when they stopped dancing. The young coupled bowed to their small audience. Fleur gave Harry's phone to Hermione and told them that it was her and Cedric's turn to dance. She tried to teach Cedric a few basic salsa steps; to everyone amusement and Cedric's embarrassment. The one time he could say he danced well was when they danced the Macarena together. They had fun until it was time to leave.

It was nearly midnight when they left the Room of Requirement and parted ways. Cedric escorted Fleur to the Beauxbatons Carriage, while Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. On their way back they heard screams. Harry's recognised Malfoy's voice when he spoke. He looked at Hermione and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Hold her! I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson. She needs to know better than to avoid me. Because of you, I was there in the Great Hall without a date and looked like a lonely fool, you slut!" said Malfoy.

They didn't know who was screaming but that doesn't look like the girl in question was having a pleasant moment with Malfoy. Harry and Hermione ran towards the voice, it was coming from a nearby room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He drew his wand and without even thinking, he destroyed the door with the Exploding Charm.

What they found shocked them. There was a black haired girl, wearing the Slytherin robe, on her knees being held by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy was standing in front of her and was unfastening his belt. The four of them turned their head towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry acted on instinct: he wanted them to suffer for the atrocity he knew Malfoy was about to do. The only spells he knew that could help was the Stunning Spell. However, his rage got the better of him. So, when he pointed his wand at Malfoy, a blueish beam came out of his wand and hit Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy dropped on the floor, his body convulsed a couple of seconds under blueish electric shocks, until he passed out.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't move: to shocked and surprised to think. Hermione summoned Goyle's wand before he could even think about reaching it. Harry non-verbally stunned him, and then stunned Crabbe.

Hermione's mind was burning with questions_: 'what was happening? Who is that girl? When did Harry learn non-verbal casting? What in the Lord's name was that curse he used on Malfoy? What should we do?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shaking girl; She and her boyfriend went to check on her. They had to know if she was fine. They were surprised to find Pansy Parkinson. She looked scared and was sobbing.

"Please don't hurt me Potter. He scared me. I didn't want to do it please," she begged.

Harry looked at her girlfriend then at Parkinson. He was torn between comforting her and letting her in misery. She was a bully after all but he pushed the latter out of his mind.

"We're not going to hurt you Parkinson. Please don't be scared." he honestly said.

Hermione took pity on her. She might be Slytherin Pure-Blood bigot and a bully, but no girl deserved to be in this state. She knelt down next to her and hugged her. Parkinson openly sobbed like a little girl on her shoulder.

"We've got to tell the teacher. First, we have to get her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey needs to examine her." said Harry and Hermione agreed.

"That's a good idea, Harry. But what are we going to do with those three?" she asked, gesturing disgustedly at Malfoy and his two minions.

"I'll handle them. You take Parkinson to the Hospital Wing and I'll join you later. Fawkes!"

The Phoenix appeared in a flash of red flames. They were all engulfed by a cool warming sensation.

"Please take them to the Hospital Wing," he told the Phoenix.

Fawkes landed on Hermione's shoulder – who was still holding the sobbing Slytherin girl. He then flamed them out.

Harry looked down at the three bigots. He stunned Malfoy just in case and picked up their wands. He wanted to snap their wands but didn't do it. He remembered a trick Dumbledore used to send out a message to Flitwick when he charmed his contacts.

"Expecto Patronum!" and Prongs came out of his wand.

"Go tell Dumbledore that I've got an emergency!" he ordered.

Prongs nodded and went to send out the message. The Headmaster arrived a couple of minutes later with Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape. They all gaped when they saw the scene in front of them. Snape was the first to speak and he was already angry at Harry.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this, what have you done?" he yelled.

"Quiet Severus!" ordered Dumbledore, "Let's hear what Harry has got to say first before jumping to conclusion."

Harry told Dumbledore everything that happened from the moment they heard screaming to the point when Hermione took Parkinson to the Hospital Wing. Other than Snape, the professors were shocked into silence. Dumbledore took Malfoy and his minions' wands from Harry and levitated their unconscious bodies. Then, they all went to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived there, Hermione was still comforting Parkinson. Hermione and Parkinson retold the same event as Harry. Parkinson did tell what had led to that situation.

"Draco asked me to have sex with him two weeks ago. I told him no. He kept asking and I kept saying no! Then, he asked me to go to the Ball with him and I rejected him. He told me that I would pay for it soon. I stayed in the Slytherin Dungeons but got scared when I saw him coming with Crabbe and Goyle. I ran but they caught me. He was going to get what he wanted but Potter and Granger stopped him," she said and burst into tears.

The teachers were speechless. They realised what had just been avoided. If it wasn't for Harry and Hermione, Draco Malfoy would have raped Pansy Parkinson. Snape wanted to say something, he wanted to deny the evidence and accuse Potter, but he couldn't so he didn't say anything. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Poppy could you give something to Miss Parkinson to help her sleep?" he asked but Parkinson cut him off.

"Please professor, I'm so scared, I don't wanna be alone."

The reality hit them all. Miss Parkinson looked like a damage soul, she was afraid to even sleep alone, she needed a semblance of security. Hermione proposed a solution.

"If you don't mind professor, I could stay with Parkinson in that place you showed to Harry," she said.

"That would be fine with me Miss Granger and perhaps Harry could stay somewhere close. I believe that he doesn't want to leave both you alone and unprotected," said Dumbledore knowing that young Harry would get paranoid if he couldn't make sure that Miss Granger and Parkinson were safe. Of course, he didn't reply to the other teachers unasked question about the place he showed to Harry. Also, he made them believe that Harry and the girls wouldn't be staying in the same room.

"If you think that is best, Headmaster, I'll allow it. Miss Granger, just make sure that Miss Parkinson takes this potion," said madam Pomfrey, giving Hermione a vial of Sleeping Draught.

Harry went behind the girls and put a hand on their shoulders. Fawkes flamed in and then flamed them out.

—==(oIo)==—

In the Room of Requirement – which was now a private quarter with two bedrooms and common room. They were seated in large sofa in front of a chimney. Parkinson sat in the middle, between the two Gryffindors.

Harry and Hermione were feeling pity for Parkinson. She no longer looked like the bully they used to now but a broken girl, who had avoided the worst thanks to them. Parkinson started talking.

"Thank you… Potter, Granger, of saving from Malfoy. I'm deeply indebted to you."

"It's okay Parkinson. It was nothing," reassured Hermione.

"I'm sorry for how I treated both you. You're good people. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," said a sobbing Parkinson.

The two Gryffindors exchanged a gaze and could feel the sincerity in the Slytherin's voice.

"It's alright Parkinson," said Harry.

"It's Pansy. You can call me Pansy," then she hesitated before continuing, "Is it okay if I call you Harry and Hermione?" she begged.

"It's okay Pansy," replied Hermione for both of them and Harry nodded.

Pansy later went to one of the bedroom and drank the Sleeping Draught. The young couple was now alone. What a night they'd just had. After the Ball, the dance in the Room of Requirement and the encounter with Malfoy they were exhausted. It was time for them to finally relax.

Harry took his suit jacket off while Hermione took off her high heels and cuddled into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank you Harry. This was one the best day of my life even though it had ended in the most unexpected way."

"You don't need to thank me Hermione. You're welcome either way. I enjoyed our time together."

"I feel bad for Pansy. If it weren't for your quick reflexes, the worst could had happened to her. I never thought I would be feeling sympathy for her one day, but I would never wish for anyone to be raped."

"I know, Hermione. I feel the same. I knew Malfoy was a git, but I didn't expect him to be a monster like that. He's his father's son after all. Let's hope that he and his minions get the punishment they deserve!" he furiously said.

Hermione had unanswered questions crossing her minds. Her thirst of knowledge persona was awakened.

"When did you learn to non-verbally cast spells, we don't learn it before 6th year, and what was that curse you used against Malfoy?" she asked her boyfriend in what was left of her bossy tone.

"To be honest, I don't know myself. When we arrived there and found the door closed, I needed it destroyed and not simply opened. I didn't even think about using the Unlocking Charm, nor about the spell you used to free Sirius last year. Then, when I saw Malfoy and what he was about to do, I wanted him to suffer. I don't really know what happened, but I remember briefly feeling angry." he said. Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you acted on pure instinct. You're a great Wizard after all, Harry. I think we should get you practice more your non-verbal spells spell casting skill. Then, we have to research more about that curse."

"Are you tired?" he asked changing the subject of the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted," she replied.

"You take the other bedroom. I should have asked the Room for three separate bedrooms. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Hermione eyed him as if he had lost his mind. _'If you think that I'm going to let you sleep on the sofa, I believe that Hungarian Horntail must have somehow addled your brain',_ she thought.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! You, Potter, are going to sleep with me. It's only sleeping. I trust you. It's not like you're going to get into my knickers so soon," she blushed when she said the latter.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I don't mind the sofa at all. I don't want to..." he was cut off when Hermione got up, grabbed him by the tie and forced him to follow her.

He didn't argue and let her drag him into the bedroom. He closed and secured it with the Locking Spell. The bedroom had one huge bed and there was a door that lead to the bathroom.

If this had happened before he was trapped in that bloody tournament, he would had felt embarrassed about undressing in the same room as Hermione. This wasn't happening with his new confident attitude. He took off his shirt, belt, suit trousers and his shoes until he was only wearing a blue boxer short that nearly reached his knees. When he turned around, he saw Hermione looking at him.

She was wearing a black bra and knickers. He eyed her, top to bottom. She had a thin feminine body. She looked sexy, beautiful and perfect.

She watched him. He had an athletic body. And, as she had suspected, he had abs. His new look was doing him wonders. She was so glad that he got rid of those bloody glasses that used to ruin his handsome face. She found him more attractive with short hair, not that it would have made a difference.

He went to lie down on the bed and opened his arms for her. She followed him and lied down as well, her head resting on his shoulder and her right arm on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and then covered them with the blanket. They didn't speak for while until she broke the silence.

"Come home with me this summer. I don't care about what Dumbledore might say, he doesn't have to know."

She looked up at him when he said nothing. He was in deep thought.

"That could actually work. Though, I believe that Dumbledore must be suspecting that I could leave Private Drive whenever I want to. He practically allowed me to use Fawkes as a mean of mobility. I was thinking about leaving that dammed place either way. I could rent a room somewhere. Do you think your parents would be fine with that?"

"Of course, Harry! My parents would like to host you. You're practically getting well with my dad already, and my mum likes you." she happily said. She couldn't wait to spend her summer holidays with her new boyfriend.

"Great! At least, I won't need to cook for the bloody Dursleys any more." he didn't need to see Hermione's face to know that she was shocked.

"What?! I knew they weren't fond of you. They actually made you cook for them! You're never going back there!."

"Yeah and I hated doing it. I've never enjoyed cooking. I can thanks them for it."

"It's important to know how to cook but I'm glad you didn't enjoy doing something that you were forced to do. Feeding those abominations!" she cursed.

"Sometimes, I ask myself why I've never called the police. Now, that I know that I actually have choice of what to do and where to go, I also want justice for myself. They neglected me; I was a nobody in her their home, a freak. I was only good to cook for them. They didn't beat me except when Petunia once hit me with a frying pan, and that was the only time it got physical. She is worse than Vernon. I will report them to the muggle authorities!" he ranted.

"I'm so sorry Harry. You didn't deserve that. I'm proud of you, thanks for telling me this. I'm glad you're not letting them get away with child neglect. My parents and I will be there for you."

"Thank you. It's the first time that I'm actually looking forwards to be out of Hogwarts. It will be my first real holidays. Speaking about the holidays, I've always wanted to visit the States. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah. I went to California and Texas with my parents before Hogwarts. Actually, my parents wanted to go to New York this summer. That's it Harry! You're coming with us to New York. Have you got a passport?" she asked but already knew the answer. The Dursleys would had never get him one.

"No, I don't… The Dursleys never got me a passport because they never took me to a holiday. I guess that I'll have to get one. Can I ask your parents tomorrow?"

"Of course, Harry! It's going to be the first thing to do when we leave this castle." They talked more about their upcoming summer holidays. Hermione's mind was already planning everything. She was looking forwards to see her boyfriend shirtless, wearing swimming trunks.

"Goodnight, my Champion," she kissed him.

"Goodnight, Mugglebabe," he replied, returning the kiss.

—==(oIo)==—

Hermione dropped off to sleep, having a pleasant dream.

A twenty-five-year-old Harry James Potter and his father-in-law, David Kyle Granger, were playing football with their two three-year-old twin sons and grandsons. The twins had green eyes and black hair. They were named David Remus and James Albus Potter.

She, Mrs. Hermione Jane Potter née Granger and her sister in all but blood, Pansy Parkinson, were making lunch.

Grandma Jeanne (Jane) Anne-Sophie Granger née Delacroix, was proudly showing off her one-year-old grandson, Sirius Raphael Potter to their neighbours. He had black hair and green eyes like his big brothers and dad. Hermione's three boys were the splitting image of their dad.

The whole family, later that day, had a great lunch.

Later in the afternoon, David and Harry were in a serious political discussion. The twins were driving their mum crazy, they had this splendid idea to take turn in flying with Fawkes carrying them on his back. She almost passed out when the dammed bird did barrel rolls. Little Sirius, on his grandma's lap, was too busy putting anything he found in his mouth, he thought that everything was food. The spoiled prince didn't pay much attention to auntie Pansy's speech about how handsome he was, that he and his big brothers would drive the ladies insane.

Meanwhile, far away from the big family's table, Crookshanks was watching those two-legged fools. He was happy in his one way. He found new minions to give him excellent massages. His new minions' fingers were petting him. What a wonderful life he had. He loved these New Yorker minions.

Ten years later, thirty-six-year-old Hermione Potter, the First Witch, was telling her boys to behave when she would be away with her husband. Thirty-five-year-old Harry Potter, the President of the Magical Congress of the United of America was going to Europe to sign a new bilateral Statute of Wizarding Secrecy with the Magical Communities of Europe; the Wizarding version of the European Union.

Crookshanks was once again watching everything from a far distance. His new minions, the Muggle-born girlfriends of the twin brats, were working their magical fingers on him. _'Fawkes, my friend, you don't know what you're missing. Too bad you had your burning day. What a day, what a lovely day!'_ his majesty thought. The fact that his cousin, Garfield, wasn't there was a good sign.

In a different room of the White Manor, Dobby was listening to the young master's plot to prank people in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had received his invitation to attend the school a couple of days ago. Winky was making sandwiches for young master Sirius, master grandad David and grandma Jean. Grandma Jean was planning for their trip to Arizona with her husband and grandson. Grandpa David was thinking about how to corrupt another Potter male to support his favourite football club, Manchester United.

Lastly, sixty-year-old Hermione Potter stood next to her daughter-in-law, Ruth Potter née Bouchard. They waved at a little boy with black hair and green eyes – she wasn't surprised that the first of the next generation of Potter was another black-haired boy with green eyes. The five-year-old was named after a great hero, Harry James Potter II. Hermione hold her grandson hand on their way back home. She couldn't wait to do what she used to accuse her mother of doing: spoil her grandchild. This was when Hermione's pleasant dream ended.

When she woke up, her whole world turned upside down. Harry was lying on the floor, drowning in his own blood. His scar was openly bleeding. He was in pain. Hermione screamed.

"HARRY!"

—==(oIo)==—

He was looking at the kneeling figure in front of him. He raised his wand at the kneeling figure, it looked back at him with fear.

"_CRUCIO!"_

The person in front of him, a man, screamed in agony. He released the curse. He was angry.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you. Speak Wormtail!" he yelled at Wormtail. Wormtail shivered and started stuttering.

"My… My… Lord… Lucius said that Potter destroyed the diary two years ago. Please have mercy my Lord."

"Impossible! _CRUCIO!_"

Wormtail screamed once more. This time, he held the curse a bit longer and watched the useless fool in front him suffer until he finally released the curse.

"Now, tell me. Does our spy in Hogwarts have any interesting news? Has the old fool ever suspected that Barty is impersonating the old Auror, Moody?" he asked, ready to cast another Cruciatus at the rat.

"No… no no no, my Lord. Dumbledore does not have a clue," then he paused.

"What is it Wormtail? You're hiding something to me. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort!"

"It's Lucius's son, Draco. He's under Aurors' custody. He's been caught by Potter trying to rape the Parkinson girl, my Lord."

"WHAT?!" screamed Voldemort. "One of my Horcruxes is gone and now Lucius's brat might cause us problems. If either Lucius or his son has to be questioned under the truth serum, this could be bad for our plan to get Potter," Voldemort immediately stopped talking when he realised what he just said.

"Horcruxes, my Lord… what are they?" Wormtail asked and feared that he should had kept his mouth shut. Unfortunately, it was too late for him.

"You did not need to hear that. _Avada Kedavra!_" then everything went black.

—==(oIo)==—

Harry woke up with his scar in pain. It was bleeding, there was blood all over his face and he spat out some it. He heard Hermione screaming.

"HARRY!"

She quickly took him in her arms. She was panicking and didn't know what to do. She tried to clean his face and scar with her hand but there was still blood. Harry looked up at her and spoke with a voice that broke her heart. He was clearly in pain.

"Dumbledore… Voldemort… Wormtail dead...Barty...Moody impostor… Horcrux destroyed..."

She didn't know whatever is was talking about. Looking at him, she suspected that he just had another dream involving Voldemort, but she'd never seen him like this.

"Harry. We have to get you to the Hospital Wings right now. You're not fine, you're bleeding, and I can't..." she felt so helpless. No. She had to get him to the Hospital Wings quickly, but they didn't have much time. _'How? If Fawkes was here, he could get us quickly,'_ she thought.

Her prayers were answered when the Phoenix appeared in a flash of fire. She went to hold his feathers when she realised that they weren't dressed.

"Winky!" she yelled. The Elf popped in. She screamed when she saw Harry's state.

"Mistress! We have to help master!" Hermione didn't complain this time about the title the Elf had gave her and Harry.

"I know Winky. Fawkes is going to bring us there, but could you bring us clothes quickly!"

Winky snapped her fingers. Clothes appeared. She snapped her fingers once more and Hermione and Harry were fully dressed. Hermione then took one of Fawkes' feathers, who took them to the Hospital Wings in a flash of fire.

Madam Pomfrey cursed when the two Gryffindors appeared in front of her in flash of fire. She immediately ran towards them when saw blood all over the boy's face. She gestured to a nearby empty bed.

"Put in him there child!" she ordered and Hermione helped Harry to lie on the bed. Hermione turned to Fawkes who was perched on a window.

"Fawkes, could you please get professor Dumbledore?" she asked, tears now in her eyes. The Phoenix nodded and was gone.

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry and the blood was gone. Then, she gave him a potion.

"Drink this Mr. Potter. This should help with whatever pain you're feeling," he obeyed, he didn't want to make a scene. He drank the potion and could feel the pain in scar easing. Madam Pomfrey wanted to ask them whatever put him under this condition but was interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore, McGonagall and – surprisingly – Moody. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Moody and remembered what he heard Voldemort saying in his dream. Words automatically came out of his mouth.

"Spy… Barty… impersonating… Auror Moody," he tried to reach for his wand but it wasn't there.

Moody heard everything and his face went pale. Sensing danger, he was already pulling out his wand when he heard Potter's words. Unknown to everyone, Dumbledore was already aware of Harry's warning when he probed the boy's mind. He acted at the same time as Moody. When the first word of the incantation of the Killing Curse was heard, Dumbledore already had his wand pointed at Moody.

"_Avada_—" but he couldn't finish when he was hit by Dumbledore's stunner. Dumbledore, then, flicked his wand and Moody was roped. With another flick of wand, the old Auror's body turned into a younger man who didn't look like the old Moody.

Hermione, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey gasped. This was clearly unexpected; an imposter had been walking under their noses. The two older women obviously recognised the man.

"Is that Crouch Jr.? He was supposed to have died in Azkaban! What is the meaning of this Albus?" asked the still shocked Deputy Headmistress.

"Alas, I do not know yet, Minerva. We'll have to find out. I'm sure that Bartemius, here, shall provide answers," he said.

He pulled out a vial of truth serum from his robe, opened Crouch Jr' mouth and poured the truth serum in. He conjured a chair and the imposter was banded on it. Lastly, he revived Crouch Jr.

"What is your name boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Bartemius Crouch junior," he replied on a neutral voice.

"What happened to the real Alastor Moody?"

"The Dark Lord killed him."

That answer was met with a complete silence. Fear could be seen in Hermione and the older women's eyes while Harry and Dumbledore remained stoic. Though, Dumbledore clenched a fist and a window exploded. He was not obviously pleased by this news. He would mourn his old friend later. He would had known if he only he had probed Bartemius' mind.

"What is your mission here, Bartemius?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was sent here under the Dark Lord's order. I put Putter's name in the Goblet of Fire and have to make sure that he makes it through the tournament up to the third task."

There was another silence. Now, one mystery was solved. They, now, knew how Harry got trapped in the Triwizard Tournament. It was because of Barty Crouch Jr.

"What will happen in the third task?"

"The third task is going to be a maze as you already know. The champions have to retrieve the Triwizard Cup. I was tasked to turn it into a Portkey. I have to make sure that only Potter reaches it. The Portkey will transport him to the Dark Lord."

Hermione screamed. This was all a trap to bring her boyfriend to Voldemort. She was scared for him. They all looked at Harry who remained stoic. However, this didn't stopped him of getting angry.

"What is Voldemort's business with Harry?"

"The Dark Lord needs Potter's blood for a ritual that will provide him with a new body."

Dumbledore couldn't let this happen. He couldn't allow Tom to get a new body. Also, he had to protect the boy. He had to come with a plan quickly and that's why he spoke directly to him. He just made a plan. He stunned Crouch Jr because he had all the information he needed for now.

"Harry, you have to trust me on this. Tom must not know that we are aware of his plan. Please forgive me, Miss Granger, Minerva and Poppy but we have to let Bartemius go for now. I'm going to make sure that he believes that he's still following Voldemort's plan. Why am I doing this? I have to catch Voldemort by surprise. I will take that Portkey. Minerva, please go with Miss Granger to check on Miss Parkinson and don't forget to eat something, Miss Granger. Poppy you should carry on with your daily duties. Harry, you're coming with me. One more thing, do not tell anyone about this!"

Nobody dared to question the great Dumbledore so they all nodded. Hermione's concern about her boyfriend made her want to say something but she didn't when Harry looked at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left the Hospital Wings with her favourite teacher even though she desperately wanted to stay by Harry side.

—==(oIo)==—

When Hermione and McGonagall left he Hospital Wings, Fawkes transported Harry, Dumbledore and Crouch to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore dropped the still stunned Crouch on the floor. He took a sit behind his desk. Harry sat down in front of the old Wizard.

Harry had so many questions to ask. '_What Dumbledore is going to do with Crouch? What are Horcruxes? What are we going to do with the third task? What happened to Malfoy and his followers? There was also Pettigrew's death to talk about and what it means for Sirius' freedom. Without the traitor's body, we won't be able to prove my godfather's innocence,'_ he thought.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and breakfast appeared in from of them and they helped themselves. They ate in silence. When they were finished, Dumbledore cleared the table and sighted.

"I'm sorry for all of this Harry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay sir. None of this is your fault."

"I am quite certain that you wish to know why it is for the best if I don't turn Bartemius to the Aurors and keep him in Hogwarts instead. If Tom finds out that we know about his scheme, we may not have another chance to catch him. I'm not pleased with this idea myself, but we must do it. I will make sure that Bartemius will help you to win the last task as long as no harm is done. When you reach the Triwizard Cup, you will have to call Fawkes and I will arrive with him. Then, we will both grab the Triwizard Cup at the same time, the Portkey will lead us to Tom. I wish you didn't have to do it, but you have to. Alas, if you don't, magic might interpret it a sign of giving up, which is against the rules. Consequently, you could lose your magic. I promise to you, Harry, I will make sure that no harm is done to you. If needed, Fawkes will bring you back to Hogwarts. I have to stop Tom myself. Do you understand me?"

Harry couldn't fault him and saw nothing wrong with Dumbledore's plan. The only problem would be Hermione. He knew that she wasn't pleased with this. He was going to make sure to come back to her. Oh boy, he was going to get slapped.

"I understand sir. Though, I'm not the one that needs to be reassured. If the worst happens, I'm sure that Hermione will find a way to bring us back from the dead and kill us herself," he laughed at his own joke and so did Dumbledore.

'_She won't be alone. Minerva too'_, thought the old Wizard.

Now, it was time for Albus to apologise to Harry for abandoning him to the Dursleys. He could had made him a ward of school. And he had to tell him about the training and the summer arrangement.

"Before we talk more about Tom and his schemes," he meant Horcruxes this time when he said the latter, "I believe that I own you an apology, Harry. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, even though I hope you could forgive an old man's mistake, I don't think I deserve any."

Harry was taken aback by this. What was Dumbledore going to apologise for? He was about to speak but the Headmaster stopped him by rising a hand.

"Thirteen years ago, I made a terrible mistake when I brought you to your relatives," he didn't say more. He let Harry register this revelation. He could see that the boy didn't expect this. Then, he went on.

"I thought that you would be protected there by living on the same roof as your aunt. You see, your mother and aunt shared the same blood. Due to the protection your mother gave you when she sacrificed herself for you, I cast a blood protection at your relatives' house to keep you safe from Tom's followers. I didn't know back then that Tom wasn't completely destroyed, however, the Blood Wards would still keep you safe from him and his followers. You needed to go back to Private Drive a couple of days each year to recharge the Blood Wards. That's why I've been sending you back there every summer," he paused then continued, "Alas, I did not know that they would neglect you despite Minerva's warning. And believe me Harry, she wasn't happy when I confessed my mistake to her."

He studied the boy. He was clearly unhappy with this and he couldn't blame him. The boy nodded, wanting him to finish.

"I'm truly sorry, Harry. I could have made you a ward of the school, Minerva and I could had taken care of you. For what it's worth, I'm glad to tell you will never go back there again. You could stay here in the castle during the summer and I would watch over you myself. The second option, which I believe you and Miss Granger will choose, is having you stay with the Grangers. I shall ask Miss Granger's parents' consent first. Though, I believe there won't be a problem. I, then, would put the Grangers' residence under the Fidelius Charm..."

Dumbledore explained everything about the Fidelius protection to Harry. The boy didn't object to the idea, he seemed relieved instead. Finally, he had to talk about training the boy.

"The last mistake I made was not helping you to explore your true potential, Harry. Officially, I'm not supposed to help you with the Triwizard Tournament. Alas, current circumstances have to be taken into account. Also, I have to pass along my magical knowledges to someone. Harry, I'm offering you a special training. You are going to need more than simple Stunning and Disarming Spells if you ever have to face Tom again and his Death Eaters. You must agree with the fact that you cannot always rely on luck."

Harry couldn't let this opportunity pass. Getting a special training from Dumbledore himself was a great honour. He agreed with him anyway, he couldn't always rely on luck.

"I accept your offer sir When will we start?" he was truly excited.

"The practical part is going to start after Christmas holidays. You deserve to rest, Harry. You should be spending good times, doing thing must teenage boys do," he winked at him. He didn't say Miss Granger's name out of loud. "Here are gifts for you and I'm sure that Miss Granger would be interested in them. However, I only can give the offer to you. I can't train Miss Granger too. You will need my full attention and the faster you could progress. You learn at a different pace."

_He reached under his desk and pulled three out books: __**The Mind Arts: Occlumency & Legilimency**__, __**Introduction to Dark Magic**__, __**Basic Guide to Lethal Curses**__. _Harry rose an eyebrow when he saw the book dedicated to the Dark Arts. Was Dumbledore losing his mind?

"Harry, I want to understand that I'm going to train you how to survive against Tom and his ilk. Sometimes, you may have to use an area of magic that most consider dark and evil. I'm not going to train you to cast Unforgivables as your signature. You have to study something to have a better understanding of it and know how to fight against it," Dumbledore explained to Harry why he gave him a book on Dark Magic.

"I'm afraid that times of war will be here soon. You will have to do things you won't be proud of it yourself. I chose to follow a different path during the last war against Tom and it cost lives. I was blinded by own beliefs that everyone deserves a second chance. Killing is one the most atrocious act ones can do. Alas, in times of war, it's kill or be killed when it comes to Death Eaters. We have to do it to survive and protect loved ones."

Once again, Harry couldn't find any flaw in the old man's argument. He imagined himself in a battlefield: it would be a waste of time and energy trying to disarm and stun Death Eaters when they could be revived by their ilk. They were known for committing horrific crimes. Some were sent to Azkaban and other claimed they were under the Imperius Curse, and they haven't truly changed. He'd never forgive himself if a threat he chose not to eliminate harmed Hermione.

* * *

This is all for now. Thanks to Quall210 and .D for the beta. Thanks to everyone else for their interesting ideas.


End file.
